Mafia Gazette Issue 3
'The Mafia Gazette ' For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Issue 3 22 February 2012 'LOS ANGELES WITHOUT A LEADER ONCE MORE ' Last night, Ms Sweets met her end at the hands of a bodyguard returning fire leaving Los Angeles once more without a crew leader. It is believed the family is still extant under Ms Vivianne, but as yet there is no Street Boss to lead them. It appears that there have been disputes over the so-called ownership of the city of Los Angeles. A Mr Heartbreaker had tried to usurp the city in the name of La Stidda Mafia, however he was killed by Ms Sweets when things got ugly. There have been rumours that a Mr McCoy of Detroit was to blame for the killing, however it was a Mr Diablo’s Bodyguard who fired the fatal shot. Mr McCoy did however shank Ms Sweet in jail, but only wounded her. Mr McCoy was, however, reported to have fired nine times on Mr Celtic before fleeing the city. Mr Celtic was also implicated in the shooting, however it has transpired that he was in talks with Ms Sweets just prior to the shootings regarding working with his deceased brother’s associates to clean the city of Los Angeles of random attackers. Certain members of the community believed that Mr McCoy had affiliations with the Detroit Motor City Club, however this was denied by Mr Charles Floyd, leader of the DMCC. In a statement to the press, he stated, "What you need to know based on your approach to me? Is that no member of the faces I know and work with in my house are associated with what happened in LA." He went on to say "You've got to realise, some people take interest into what is being formed in Detroit. Under no circumstances did any members of "The Motor City Club" have to do with attacks on LA" Mr McCoy is rumoured to have fled to Las Vegas and there is opinion that he will not live long. With the passing of Ms Sweets, we wonder who will be taking over the leadership of Los Angeles. Will it remain in the hands of La Borgata or whether the LSM will be continuing to attack anyone they see as in “their” city. Given the lack of any recent Street Boss from LSM, we wonder whether they have the right to stake any claim on a city that has not been theirs in recent memory and whether they are holding onto a past that should be left in the past where it belongs. 'NEW START, OLD ATTITUDES ' It appears that people clinging to old attitudes and enmities may be a stumbling block on the road to progress in our new era. Extremely old feudal attitudes between East and West are surfacing again, possibly leading to unnecessary deaths and fighting. People have been seen sporting badges of La Stidda Mafia and The Conceptualists, to name just two of the rival factions that tore our society apart in the past. The recent violence in Los Angeles is just one more example of the outdated attitudes to the cities and danger to the new era. Should we as a community allow these attitudes to continue, or should we be forcing a move into new times and new attitudes. Only the people living in these times can make that call and do what is best for the community as a whole. 'MIAMI HEADS RUNNING FOR FIRST MADE MAN ' The city of Miami has overtaken New York at the bookie’s favourite to have the first Made Man of the new era. With a thriving business district, this seems to be the city to watch for the future. Mr Sp_McManus informed the Gazette earlier that he now has over 25 members in his family, and we believe that it is only a matter of time before the Godfathers notice him and promote him to the Mafia ranks. After that it is anyone’s guess how far this young man will go. Detroit and Chicago are equal in the running for second to the Made ranks, and it will be an interesting time to watch given the recent actions of one of the Detroit residents. We will certainly keep you updated and bring you the promotions news as we have it. 'APOLOGY ' We at the Gazette would like to apologise for any misunderstanding or offence caused following the story on the families flourishing across the country. It has been brought to our attention that Los Angeles did indeed have a family at the time of writing, however there was no Street Boss leading it following the death of the incumbent prior to the story being researched and written. Once again, we apologise for any misunderstanding or offence caused. 'ART COMPETITION TO BE ANNOUNCED SOON ' The Godfathers of the country have announced their intention to hold an art competition open to all. The details have yet to be released, but it is understood that the prize fund will be very tempting indeed. We hope to be able to bring you details of the competition in the next issue of the Gazette, available from all good news stands on Saturday. 'ADVERTISEMENTS ' Santino’s Races Do you want to win at the races and become rich really fast? Well, look no further as I, Santino, will do just that for you. All you pay is a single fee of $100,000 per set. Payment in advance or once the set has started. I average 2 to 3 wins per set. If no wins come in, you will receive a refund of your initial deposit. Contact Santino on 1800-RACE ME or find him at the track